Talk:Axl's weaponry
Someone should REALLY fix that Command Mission section ... *shrugs* Was reading a.. let's say 'trans-humanist' MMX fanfic that just got to Command Mission, and the Author is sequence breaking to the Tails Clan fights, right after Jentra. Was looking to make some refrences, and thought of the end of Predator 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtJzw-hgTTw Specifically, Axl's Ancient Gun is obviously a flintlock, too-- wanted to toss the idea to others that it may be the same gun? Looks similar, wondered if it was enough to write in that it was a possible refrence as a prize for a "Worthy Hunter." Xuncu (talk) 23:32, February 24, 2017 (UTC) : I don't know if they are the same. Here is the picture, but it's not clear. Hyahuahu (talk) 07:47, September 26, 2019 (UTC) The weapon capacity, special weapon, transformation and summon "In Mega Man X7, he only has a few guns, and most of his special weapons are simply weaker versions of X's" 1. In X7, Axl have four kinds of gun, including his own weapon, Axl bullet. The capacity of the normal bullet of each gun is INFINITE. Axl bullet can shoot 5 kinds of special weapons, and each of other guns can only shoot one individual special weapon. The damages caused by Axl's special weapons are the same as X's( from Rockman X7必勝攻略法). The capacity of each special weapon is the same as X's( from Rockman X7必勝攻略法). The range of some Axl's special weapons is longer than X's because the muzzle of Axl bullet is more away from body than X buster is(you can judge that by shooting weapons such as gaea shield or splash laser at the starting part of the second part of airship stage; I didn't test all weapons). Axl didn't change colors like X when using special weapons. Axl transforms when he touch the DNA core in the play, and however it is shown in the conversation with Zero that he can keep a DNA core. It is also suggested that Red's DNA core is also aquired and kept by Axl since Axl can transform into Red. It is unknown that if Axl can keep a DNA core forever or if he can abandon a DNA core willingly or how many DNA cores he can keep( it's one in X7 and X8, but eight in MMCM). It seems that X can keep DNA programs because X can shoot X4 special weapons in X5 when fighting Zero. 2. In X8, the gun of each special weapon has NO normal bullet. Each of the guns of special weapons can only shoot one individual special weapon, just like X7. The capacity of Axl's special weapons is INFINITE. Axl didn't change colors like X when using special weapons. Axl can keep one DNA core, and when the DNA core is selected, the line on Axl's body will glow. 3. I didn't find A-Trans and Special Arms in X7 and X8. It is called Transforming(in P.11) and Transformation(in P.13) in English X8 game booklet. It is call 変身 in Japanese X7 game booklet. Where is the source of A-Trans? 4. I didn't find Special Arms in X7 and X8.It is called 特殊武器 in Japanese X7 game booklet, just like X's special weapons. Where is the source of Special Arms? 5.In X7, Axl has Special Ability(特殊能力) including Transformation(変身) and Summon(召喚), by using Copy shot(コピーショット) and the DNA core(DNAコア).　The DNA core is named "DNA program" in English X7 game booklet. The DNA core cann't not be retrieve from every enemy, and not every DNA core has the same funciton when used by Axl. When the DNA core is used to mitimate the body and ability of some reploid or mechanoid, the special ability is called Transformation(変身). When the DNA core is used, Axl can summon some reploid or mechanoid to provide special support. The reploid or mechanoid appeared, surrounded Axl and disappeared, and then the effect showed up. Transformation and Summon will last a short time. Transformation state can't be taken to the next part of the stage. In X7, AXL can only transform into a reploid or mechnoid similar to Axl's size(from the conversation with Zero in X7). It seems the same situation in X8. In MMCM, Axl can transform into a body much bigger than himself willingly, which means Axl can keep the DNA cores. However, MMCM is a spin-off story like a parallel world(from MM25 The Answer Q13). It may imply that Axl use the DNA cores of bosses to create guns/special weapons instead of Transformation, since Transformation only last a short time. In X7, Axl admires X and Zero, and maybe Axl wants to fight using special weapons in ways of X and Zero. From English X7 game booklet P14: Transformation:When Axl acquires this program, he immediately assumes his enemy's abilities and attacks. Use them quickly and make the best of them! The transformation lasts for a short set time limit, or you enter the next stage, whichever comes first. Summon:When Axl acquires this program, he immediately summons an enemy to provide a special support ability. These numerous abilities include Shield, which prevents enemy attacks for a short time, Energy Recover, which restores Axl's energy, and many more!Hyahuahu (talk) 16:07, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Hyahuahu (talk) 19:17, October 18, 2019 (UTC)